Stereolab
“Never been entirely sure whether Stereolab counted as Britpop. I suspect that they probably don't: they just count as good in my book.” (John Peel, 29 December 1996) Stereolab are an alternative music band formed in 1990 in London, England. The band originally comprised songwriting team Tim Gane (guitar/keyboards) and Lætitia Sadier (vocals/keyboards/guitar), both of whom remained at the helm across many lineup changes. Other long-time members include Mary Hansen (backing vocals/keyboards/guitar), who played with the group from 1992 until her accidental death in 2002, and Andy Ramsay (drums), who joined in 1993, and who is still in the official line-up … (read more at Wikipedia) Links To Peel Stereolab were a staple of the Peel show from the time of their first release in 1991, with the DJ choosing 'Ping Pong' as a Peelenium 1994 track and listeners voting 'French Disko' into the All-Time 2000 Festive Fifty. The band recorded six sessions for the show. Festive Fifty Entries Unusually, Stereolab had annual Festive Fifty entries with the same version of the same song in consecutive years ('Fluorescences', #20 in 1996 and #28 in 1997). It may have been that Peel failed to realize there was a double entry or decided to ignore it. (See 23 December 1997.) thumb|320px|right|French Disko *1993 Festive Fifty: French Disko #5 *1993 Festive Fifty: Jenny Ondioline #39 *1994 Festive Fifty: Ping Pong #9 *1995 Festive Fifty: Pop Quiz #33 *1996 Festive Fifty: Cybele's Reverie #11 *1996 Festive Fifty: Fluorescences #20 *1996 Festive Fifty: Les Yper Yper Sound #50 *1997 Festive Fifty (with Nurse With Wound): Simple Headphone Mind #14 *1997 Festive Fifty: Fluorescences #20 *1997 Festive Fifty: Miss Modular #26 *1999 Festive Fifty: The Free Design #46 *2000 Festive Fifty: French Disko ATFF#36 *2001 Festive Fifty: Captain Easychord #45 Peelenium *Peelenium 1994: Ping Pong Sessions Six sessions. All except #5 were released on ABC Music - Radio 1 Sessions (CD, Strange Fruit, 2002). Laetitia Sadier and Mary Hansen from the band also guested on the second Mouse On Mars session (broadcast 18 June 1997/11 September 1997). Tim Gane had previously played on sessions with McCarthy. 1. Recorded 1991-07-30. First broadcast 08 September 1991. Repeated 30 November 1991 *Super Electric / Changer / Doubt / Difficult Fourth Title 2. Recorded 1992-06-28. First broadcast 11 July 1992. Repeated 04 September 1992. * Laisser Faire / Revox / Peng / John Cage Bubble Gum 3. Recorded 1993-09-28. First broadcast 30 October 1993. Repeated 03 September 1994, 19 August 1995. *Wow & Flutter / Anemie / Moogie Wonderland / Heavy Denim 4. Recorded 1996-02-15. First broadcast 24 February 1996. Repeated ? * Metronomic Underground / Brigitte / Spinal Column / Tomorrow Is Already Here 5 Recorded 1997-09-24, live from Maida Vale. First broadcast 24 September 1997. * Brakhage / Flower Called Nowhere / The Light / Refractions In The Plastic Pulse / Miss Modular / Metromonic Underground / John Cage Bubblegum 6. Recorded 2001-08-16 First broadcast 18 September 2001. Repeated ? * Nothing To Do With Me / Dolly Rocker / Baby Lulu / Naught More Terrific Than Man Live *03 June 1999: live set from Queen Elizabeth Hall #Miss Modullar #Escape Pod #The Free Designs #Analogue Rock #Op Hop Detonation #The Spiracles #Percolator #Strobo Acceleration #Rainbo Conversation #People Do It All The Time #Metronomic Underground #Seeming And The Meaning *28 October 1999: live from the Royal Court at Sound City Liverpool #Escape Pod the World of Medical Observations #The Free Design #Metronomic Underground #Op Hop Detonation #Analogue Rock Other Shows Played (The list below was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and may be incomplete. Please add further details if known. ;1991 *05 May 1991: The Light That Will Cease To Fail (EP) Duophonic Super 45s (JP reads introductory letter from new label Duophonic Super 45s introducing themselves and the band) *25 May 1991: The Light That Will Cease To Fail (EP) Duophonic Super 45s *24 November 1991: Doubt (7”) Duophonic *26 December 1991 (Radio Mafia): Doubt (7" - Stunning Debut Album) Duophonic Super 45's *28 December 1991: Doubt (7" - Stunning Debut Album) Duophonic DS45-02 ;1992 *24 April 1992: Doubt (Various Artists 10 inch – Too Pure - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *25 April 1992: Super-Electric (Various Artists 10 inch - Too Pure - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *04 May 1992 (Ö3): Super Electric (10"-Too Pure: The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *08 May 1992: Orgiastic (LP - Peng) Too Pure *09 May 1992: Peng! 33 (LP-Peng) Too Pure *15 May 1992: The Seeming And The Meaning (LP-Peng!) Too Pure *17 May 1992 (BFBS): Peng! 33 (LP - Peng) Too Pure *23 May 1992: Enivrez-vous (LP - Peng!) Too Pure *30 May 1992: Peng! 33 (Album - Peng) Too Pure *17 July 1992: Harmonium (7 inch) Duophonic *25 July 1992: Harmonium (7 inch) Duophonic *03 August 1992 (BFBS): Farfisa (7" - Harmonium) Duophonic *04 August 1992 (Ö3): Harmonium (7") Duophonic *06 August 1992 (Radio Mafia): Harmonium (7") Duophonic *08 August 1992: Harmonium (7") Duophonic ;1993 *27 August 1993: Jenny Ondioline (10 inch) Duophonic *10 September 1993 (BFBS): French Disco (10" EP - Jenny Ondioline) Duophonic *24 September 1993 (BFBS): I'm Going Out Of My Way (album - Transient Random-Noise Bursts With Announcements) Duophonic *01 October 1993 (BFBS): Golden Ball (album - Transient Random-Noise Bursts With Announcements) Duophonic *02 October 1993: Lo Boob Oscilator (7") Sub Pop SP 107/283 *08 October 1993 (BFBS): Our Trinitone Blast (album - Transient Random-Noise Bursts With Announcements) Duophonic *03 December 1993: French Disko (7") Duophonic Ultra High Frequency Discs D-UHF-D03 *25 December 1993: Jenny Ondioline (7" - French Disko (B-Side) (Tour Single) Duophonic #FF39 *25 December 1993: French Disko (7 inch) Duophonic #FF5 ;1994 *14 May 1994 (BFBS): Mellotron (album - Peng!) Too Pure *09 July 1994: Ping Pong (10 inch EP) Duophonic *16 July 1994 (BFBS): Ping Pong (10" EP) Duophonic *26 July 1994 (BBC World Service): Ping Pong (10" EP) Duophonic *30 July 1994 (BFBS): Ping Pong (10" EP) Duophonic *01 August 1994 (Ö3): Ping Pong (10" EP) Duophonic *05 August 1994: Wow & Flutter (2xLP - Mars Audiac Quintet ) Duophonic *06 August 1994: Three Longers Later (2xLP - Mars Audiac Quintet ) Duophonic *13 August 1994 (BFBS): Wow And Flutter (album - Mars Audiac Quintet) Duophonic *19 August 1994: Three Dee Melodie Melody (2xLP: Mars Audiac Quintet) Duophonic *26 August 1994: Nihilist Assault Group (2xLP - Mars Audiac Quintet) Duophonic *27 August 1994 (BFBS): Three Dee Melodie (album - Mars Audiac Quintet) Duophonic D-UHF-D05 *16 September 1994: The Stars Our Destination (LP: Mars Audiac Quintet) Duophonic *29 October 1994: New Orthophony (LP: Mars Audiac Quintet) Duophonic *23 December 1994: Ping Pong (CD Maxi Single)' (Duophonic FF#9 (JP: “In a decently ordered world, that would have been a number one record in the charts, I think.”) ;1995 *24 March 1995: Pop Quiz (10 inch-Music For The Amorphous Body Study Center) Duophonic *25 March 1995: Melochord Seventy Five (10 inch-Music For The Amorphous Body Study Center) Duophonic *01 April 1995: The Brush Descends The Length (CD: Music For The Amorphous Body Study Centre) Duophonic *18 August 1995: French Disko (CD single) Duophonic *25 August 1995: Pop Quiz (cassette - Reading Present 1995) Melody Maker (actually "The Extension Trip", mislabelled by Melody Maker) *02 September 1995: Comb *09 September 1995: Mountain (album: Refried Ectoplasm (Switched On Volume 2)) Duophonic *01 December 1995: One Thousand Miles An Hour (Compilation CD-104.9 (An XFM Compilation)) XFM Ltd *16 December 1995 (BFBS): One Thousand Miles An Hour (Compilation CD-104.9 (An XFM Compilation)) XFM Ltd *29 December 1995: Pop Quiz (CD-Music For The Amorphous Body Study Center) Duophonic FF#33 '''(the track actually played was the mislabelled version of "The Extension Trip" also played on 25 August). ;1996 *26 January 1996: Motoroller Scalatron (album - Emperor Tomato Ketchup) Duophonic *28 January 1996 (BFBS): The Noise Of Carpet (CD-Emperor Tomato Ketchup) Duophonic *02 February 1996: Slow Fast Hazel (CD: Emperor Tomato Ketchup) Duophonic *03 November 1996: Fluorescences (CD: Fluorescences) Duophonic *30 November 1996: Fluorescences (CD: Fluorescences) Duophonic *21 December 1996: Les Yper-Yper Sound (10 inch-Cybele's Reverie) Duophonic '''FF#50 *28 December 1996: Fluorescences (EP-Fluorescences) Duophonic FF#20 *29 December 1996: Cybele's Reverie (Maxi CD-Cybele's Reverie) Duophonic FF#11 ;1997 *22 May 1997 (BFBS) (& Nurse With Wound): 'Simple Headphone Mind (CDS) Duophonic *29 July 1997: Miss Modular (CDS) Duophonic *06 August 1997: Miss Modular (CDS) Duophonic *12 August 1997: Miss Modular (CDS) Duophonic *14 August 1997 (BFBS): Miss Modular (CDS) Duophonic *19 August 1997: Allures (CDS - Miss Modular) Duophonic *28 August 1997: Spinal Column (EP: Miss Modular) Duophonic *09 September 1997: The Flower Called Nowhere (LP – Dots and Loops) Duophonic *11 September 1997: Prisoner of Mars (LP – Dots and Loops) Duophonic *18 September 1997: Rainbow Conversation (LP – Dots and Loops) Duophonic *25 September 1997 (BFBS): Tickertape Of The Unconscious (CD-Dots And Loops) Duophonic *02 October 1997: Iron Man (7”) Duophonic *07 October 1997: The Incredible He Woman (7" Iron Man) Duophonic *15 October 1997: Iron Man (7”) Duophonic *23 December 1997: Miss Modular (CD single) Duophonic FF#26 *23 December 1997: Fluorescences (Maxi CD) Duophonic FF#20 *23 December 1997: (& Nurse With Wound): Simple Headphone Mind (12”) Duophonic FF#14 ;1998 *09 September 1998 (with Sons Of Silence (Agent Double X Mix)) Chinese Whispers (LP - Chinese Whispers) Sprawl *10 September 1998 (with Ultramarine): Chinese Whispers (LP - Chinese Whispers) Sprawl *15 September 1998 ((remixed Mike Paradinus): Chinese Whispers (LP - Chinese Whispers) Sprawl *16 September 1998 (remixed by Freeform): Chiny Biskers Mix (LP - Chinese Whispers) Sprawl *16 September 1998: ? (LP - Aluminium Tunes: Switched On Vol 3) Duophonic *17 September 1998: How To Play Your Internal Organs Overnight (LP - Aluminium Tunes: Switched On Vol 3) Duophonic *22 September 1998 (with Slang): Chinese Whispers (The Slang Mix) (LP - Chinese Whispers) Sprawl *22 September 1998: Iron Man (LP - Aluminium Tunes: Switched On Vol 3) Duophonic *24 September 1998 (& Si Begg): Chinese Whispers (LP - Chinese Whispers) Sprawl *24 September 1998: The Long Hair Of Death (LP - Aluminium Tunes: Switched On Vol 3) Duophonic *29 September 1998 (& Subtropic): Chinese Whispers (LP - Chinese Whispers) Sprawl *01 October 1998: Chinese Whispers (LP - Chinese Whispers) Sprawl *21 October 1998: You Used to Call Me Sadness (CD: Aluminium Tunes (Switched On Vol 3)) Duophonic *01 November 1998 (BFBS): How To Play Your Internal Organs Overnight (2xCD-Aluminum Tunes) Duophonic *05 November 1998 (with Thurston Moore): Root (CD: Root) ;1999 *26 August 1999 (Radio Eins) (& Brigitte Fontaine): Caliméro (7") Duophonic *06 October 1999: Come And Play In The Milky Night (Compilation CD-Bollox To Ibiza) New Musical Express *10 October 1999 (BFBS): Come And Play In The Milky Night (2xLP-Cobra And Phases Group Play Voltage In The Milky Night) Duophonic *31 October 1999 (BFBS): Italian Shoes Continuum (2xLP-Cobra And Phases Play Voltage In The Milky Night) Duophonic *07 November 1999 (BFBS): Blips Drips And Strips (CD-Cobra And Phases Group Play Voltage In The Milky Night) Duophonic *09 November 1999: (Boards Of Canada) Kid For Today (remixed by Stereolab (2xCD-Warp 10+3 Remixes) Warp *24 November 1999: The Free Design (CD-Cobra And Phases Group Play Voltage In the Milky Night) Duophonic *15 December 1999: Op Hop Detonation (CD-Cobra And Phases Group Play Voltage In The Milky Night) Duophonic *23 December 1999: The Free Design (LP-Cobra & Faces Group Play Voltage In The Milky Night) Duophonic FF#46 ;2000 *06 January 2000: Ping Pong (10 inch) Duophonic (Peelenium 1994) *06 January 2000: French Disko (CD single) Duophonic ATFF#36 *23 May 2000: Barock-Plastik (mini-album - The First Of The Microbe Hunters) Duophonic *05 July 2000: Barock-Plastic (EP: The First Of The Microbe Hunters) Duophonic ;2001 *07 June 2001: Captain Easychord (CD single) Duophonic *20 June 2001: Captain Easychord (CD single) Duophonic *12 July 2001: Captain Easychord (EP) Duophonic *25 July 2001 (Radio Mafia): Captain Easychord (EP) Duophonic *15 August 2001: Hallucinex (LP - Sound-Dust) Duophonic *17 October 2001: Free Witch And No-Bra Queen (Sound Dust tour single) Duophonic *25 December 2001: Captain Easychord (Maxi CD-Captain Easychord EP) Duophonics FF#45 ;2002 *22 October 2002: Doubt (LP - The Complete BBC Sessions) Strange Fruit *31 October 2002 (Radio Mafia): Super Electric (LP - Abc Music) Strange Fruit *05 November 2002: Super Electric (LP - Abc Music) Strange Fruit *28 November 2002: John Cage Bubble Gum (Lp - Abc Music) Strange Fruit ;2003 *18 November 2003: Jaunty Monty and the Bubbles of Silence (LP - Instant O in the Universe) Duophonic Ultra high Freqeuncy Disks ;2004 *14 January 2004: Vonal Declosion (LP - Margarine Eclipse) Duophonic *29 December 2004 (Rob Da Bank): 'Fluorescences (7")' (Duophonic) ;Other *Best Of 1991 Vol 7: Superelectric *Best Of 1992 Vol 5: Changer *Peel Summer 1993: French Disko (single) Duophonic External Links *Wikipedia *Official site *http://www---- Other Category:Artists